


After Weirdmageddon

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if a demon stays after Weirdmageddon? Ratheer is dealing with being a teenager, having a roommate and being human for the first time, life surprisingly isn't as hard as one would think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY short chapter, which I promised myself I wouldn't do but, alas I have lied to myself, soooo I guess it's kinda an introduction to everything, enjoy! (Or don't, I can't blame you either way.)

Dear Journal,  
Okay this is the SECOND time I'm writing this ad man am I pissed at tea, it's delicious but it sucks when it spills on your stuff. Any who my name's Ratheer (pronounced Wraith-Ear) and here is where I record my sad little human-ish teenage life for all too see. Okay, that was a depressing thought. Some how I'm more awkward talking to a freakin' book than I am talking to people, and believe me, when I say I suck at small talk it's not an exaggeration. Well, without further awkwardness (is it possible to be awkward if you aren't even talking to someone? Yeah, I think so.) I reveal the first exciting thing that's happened to me since writing the words Dear Journal.

I Love You  
\--------------  
Me and my friend Mabel Pines (aka best roommate ever!) heard a rumor, apparently since we're both bi and we *gasp* are roommates we're dating. We found it hilarious because I'm for lack of a better word, me, and Mabel has a girlfriend who is totally awesome and pretty chill. Our response to this rumor was too go too the football game's tailgate and stock up on water balloons, also we of course told Pacifica our plan cause she's Mabel's girlfriend and our plan would be hard to explain if she didn't know before hand, eliminate the awkward dates before they start and all that jazz. So we went to the tailgate and professed our "love" for each other going in for a "kiss" when we grabbed water balloons and started reigning down a watery hell on everyone with their phones pointed in our direction. Did I mention I had the best roommate ever yet? Consequences be damned we have dignity and a record of craziness to uphold! So screw normal we live in a society where being called crazy is a compliment and wierdo is a dream job! So in the name of whatever you believe in live a little more! It won't kill you! (Unless you're doing something really crazy like something illegal or trying to fly by jumping off a bridge, in which case don't be an idiot, your life is a real thing and you should treasure it.)


	2. I Will Never Look at a Vehicile the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a three hour bus ride to a farm in the middle of now where, far more interesting than you'd think.

Dear Journal,

For the fifteenth time today I wonder why the heck I thought joining a environmental club was a good idea. Currently we were driving down the road at seventy five miles an hour in middle of now where listening to the same pop songs on the radio over and over, I actually like pop songs but on instant repeat makes me want to take the radio and throttle it. Then again I need to be "More Social" as Dipper says (Ironic, coming from him) so what does that mean? Small talk! If you thought the first week of high school was bad... you haven't seen awkward yet. The girl on my right had straight brunette hair and was wearing a bit to much massacre, not in the emo way of "I wear what I want and don't care what you think" but in the normal way of "I wear this to look prettier or to make me think I'm prettier" I honestly had never worn makeup in my life and it wasn't because I thought I was pretty, it was because if I started crying in class because the charter in the book I was reading beneath the table died people would notice. I also just plain old didn't want to spend money on it. On my left was a window with a view of small, rolling hills and tall light green grass with clouds that faded into the light blue sky about thirteen miles out. I had two options, continue reading and doodling on my arm or talk to the girl. About now I was getting very tired of staring at words on a page, but I also couldn't stand small talk so I pulled out my phone and listened to Australian folk rock music, very few people knew about the genre and that's the way I liked it, it made me feel slightly unique even though in reality I'm about as unique as a slightly under ripe apple in the supermarket. Apparently my ear buds were unpluggerd and soon enough everyone on the bus van thing was singing along to the hippy-ish music. I believe I had a few new friends after that. Philosophy for the day: If you stick a ton of people the same age on a bus van thing they will either ignore each other, become amazing friends, or hate each others guts, or if your particularity unlucky all of the above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratheer gets a day off, how much boredom can a human-ish person stand before they pop and decide to do something about it? Apparently not a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, pretty much all the chapter's are going to be short, it sucks but I'm going to try to write at least once each day which is kinda hard sooo, deal with it. Also I might make a prequel to explain how Ratheer (or Athe as I like to think of her) came to be a human in this dimension. Also Ratheer is not an actual name (I think) I was trying to think of the names I could make from the letters in the word Feather and I came up with this  
> Atherfa or Ratheer  
> I chose Ratheer  
> So if you find the name weird that's because I was very bored and trying to draw a bird.

Dear Journal,  
First off you need a name, you of course get no say unless you are suddenly a mystical book from Harry Potter, so I think your new name shall be... Bear.  
Dear Bear,  
I am very very bored right now. Since you are not a magical book from Harry Potter I shall complain to you, everyone I know is doing something else and I have gotten pretty bored of reading. This is far worse than the bus trip, we're in gravity falls for the summer and while the mystery twins are back in business I am back in boredom town, I don't have the energy to go somewhere but I also am to bouncy to not do anything and I've seen all the movies at least twice. On the plus side I can listen to music at loud volumes and dance like no one's watching 'cause no one is. Thank goodness for music, it is a saving grace. Then again it's still kinda boring, it's like that one class you have that you already know everything and are basically twiddling your thumbs until the teacher says you can use your electronics or silently read. How has humanity survived so long? Oh, well, why bother with philosophy, it's a day off. I switch the song, one of the best ones on my play list with a basic four four beat, it's a bubblegum pop song, what does one have to lose by dancing like a crazy idiot? The correct answer is nothing, proven by me as I spin and tap my feet to the beat, until I trip on the rug thus knocking over a lamp. Oops, now getting out of the house doesn't sound so bad, after all, everyone needs an alibi, or two, or two million. Boredom can cause craziness, craziness is the twin of destruction and destruction is the plague of the universe, how on earth has humanity survived so long?


	4. We are the Youth, We are the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Empire by Of Monsters and Men while reading

Dear Bear,  
Today I saw mountains and I realized something, I am a speck of stardust in a world full of stars, even the mountains are smaller than a pebble, but at the same time I am infinite, I can change my world and I can rule it. as we drove around the curves of the road I rolled my window down, the wind messed up my hair making it more curly, my hair looked like dirt and sand and was fluffy and curly no matter what. I can rule the entire world if I want to or if I want to I can be more insignificant than one of the trillions upon billions of stars. You know there's more stars than there are people on earth, so I'm more unique than a star, and I can rule and entire solar system and there'd still be trillions of billions of stars. As it turns out I am more unique than a slightly under ripe apple in a super market, who knew, right? we pass a pond, I wonder if it ever feels all alone like the stars in the sky, here in the dusty old car I'm surrounded by stars and comets, so what does that make me? I'd rather like to be a super nova if given a choice. But then again I am the only thing in this universe I can control and change, so a supernova I shall be, and I'm right next to Ursa Major and a falling comet. Yeah, I think being a super nova would let me fit in just fine.


	5. Of Ice and Amazing Misery

Dear Bear,

Today I discovered that the cold is an amazing and awful thing, if you've ever ran through an ice cold creek then you know what I mean. I went out and stood in a creek that was water from fresh snow melt and almost froze my toes off. It was exhilarating. Once I got over the actual pain and my legs adjusted the temperature I felt like I was queen of the world, where as the twins stayed at the edge I proudly pranced around in the freezing water, it was awful and wonderful, eventually my toes started to go numb so I got out but the pain was worth it... until my feet touched the warm grass and I realized how cold I was, then I regretted everything and the Pines twins laughed at my misery. I take back every good thing I said about Mabel, she is the glitter of nightmares.


End file.
